Black Velvet
by DeathAngel06
Summary: The daughter of President Cabot, Alex, finds her life dull and boring. She is never allowed to have fun. Olivia finds her life to plan and needs a change. What will happen when Alex flees DC and goes to New York City and meets Liv? femmslash LivandAl
1. Love at first sight

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SVU nor do I own it's characters._**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl. Just like most girls of her time, she had flowing golden locks that cascaded over her thin shoulders and washed down to the middle of her back with piercing blue eyes. She held the promise of perfection, the promise of astounding beauty far behind those of her age. Her childhood was like any other. Her father was a senator and her mother was one as well. She was raised to be proper, well natured. Taught to respect others around her, and always keep a calm composure. That was all Alex Cabot's parents asked of her. As she grew older her father considered running for president. It wasn't until this proper angel was at the age of sixteen he actually ran and got elected. So this young girl who had a pretty simple, proper life became the first daughter to President Cabot.

Not everything though, settled with this growing girl. True, she loved her family very much, but she was tired of being so sweet, sugar coating everything and not having a normal life. Constantly sheltered by her parents, always having body guards watching her every move, caged by what is best for the _'family title'. _Alex began to feel like it was about time to break free of the bonds that held her in place for so long. It was time to break away, even without their consent.

But not everyone had the sweet life born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Olivia Benson grew up knowing the importance of a well earned dollar. Never did she have things just handed to her. Her father worked at a nuclear power plant, and her mother was a stay at home wife. Everything seemed peaceful and full of bliss. When her parents were married she never worried about having ends meet, but at the age of 5 Liv's parents divorced and parted. Liv, of course, left with her mother. Since then, nothing was easy. Every day was a struggle. Even at that early age she worried whether she would have a roof over her head, a place to sleep, clothes on her back, and food in her stomach. Years and years passed. The brunette grew up, and her beauty blossomed. Soon she was nineteen and finally spreading her wings. She moved to New York City, and soon became a cook at a fancy restaurant. Her pay barely covered all of her bills and the rent for her studio apartment, but she always managed to make ends meet. Soon the beautiful young adult was getting tired of the same routine every day, and prayed every night something would change. And indeed they were going to.

Winter. Such a beautiful time of the year. Mother nature at her best truly. Liv always found comfort in the way the snow slowly was casted down from the heavens above on cold gray sky days. How the nipping air gently bit at the tip of her nose. Or how the ice clung to the trees in central park. Or even how the citizens bustled about the stores and sidewalks now that Christmas was nearing. It was December first and everything seemed to glow as she walked home from work. Father time was pushing forward the hands of time to 11pm. Many people now were going home, and settling in for the night. The stores shut their doors, flipped the open sign to close, and left. Christmas decorations and lights hung in the windows, glowing and glistening. They dimly illuminated the walk ways. A smirk was spread across the young adults tender pink lips. Her black slacks, sleek ebony shoes, and white blouse barely provided any protection from the cold, but she was pleased that she had her black parker on. Pulling it tight around her, she slowly walked down the streets to her place, taking in the breath taking sights.

This season was so busy for Alex's family. Her father working harder and barely ever at the White House, her mother aiding him on his business trips. She was a lone, even if she had a few guards following her. The blonde teen was sick and tired of being a lone, never being able to live how she wanted. Her thin build laid gently upon her window seat in the grand bed room of hers. Blonde locks falling loosely around her, shimmering blue eyes glancing out the front of the yard to her new home. She was sick of this place. She wanted to leave. The little light bulb in her mind lit up brightly. Smirking softly she raced over to her dresser and grabbed a small stash of cash she kept. She dressed for the bitter cold and slipped her way downstairs and outside. She somehow managed to get onto the streets and began to walk towards the bus station. Where to go though now that she was free? What better place than New York City. She had so much about it. So after buying a ticket and one long ass bus ride later she entered New York City at night fall.

Slowly, the first daughter ventured the poorly lit streets. Her dark heels clicking against the cement, amazing blue eyes glancing at the side walk as she continued. Her steps halted when she felt someone grip her right arm tight and yank her backwards. It was some strange man in a business suit.

"Hey suga, how 'bout you come home with me and keep me warm on this cold night?" He asked smirking, tightening his grip on her arm

A look of pure disgust crossed onto her face, lips pursing together. "Uh how about no you creep." Alex sneered, eyes narrowing.

He began to walk down the street, yanking her hard behind him.

She struggled against his grip and tried to yank away from him. "Stop...let me go." She yelped.

Olivia had stopped at a shop window to admire a glistening diamond ring. Oh how she would love to give it to someone special, but sadly she no one. She surfaced from her thoughts when she heard someone yell. She glanced over to see a man pulling a teen behind him. Liv could plainly see that the girl didn't want to go with him. With long strides, provided by her long slender legs, she was in front of the business man. She balled her right hand into a fist and cracked him hard in the face, causing him to black out. He fell to the ground, releasing his hold on Alex.

Alex stood there, shocked that someone had done that. Her blue gaze ventured up the lean form of the cook. "Uh...thank you." She stammered.

A soft smile curled onto her tender lips as she glanced at the beautiful blonde. "No problem. I hate men. Just another one to cause pain to." Liv stated, tone soft and smooth.

The blonde blinked a few times. "Oh excuse my manors, my name is Alex...Dupree." She introduced. She had to keep her last name hidden. The teen didn't want to be sent back to the White House.

"Beautiful name for an attractive young lady. The name is Olivia Benson. You're new to the city?" She returned the introduction.

"Yes how can you tell?" Alex questioned tilting her skull to the side.

"Not many women here take crap here from men." Came the simple, logical reply from the brunette," do you have a place to stay? You can always come home with me and I can make you a hot cup of coffee."

"That would be wonderful, except I like fraphacinos(sp?)." She giggled softly, cheeks warming to the blush seeping in.

"Well then I can make that for you instead. Follow me." Liv laughed softly and began to walk down the street, with Alex at her side.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A secret place

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SVU nor do I own it's characters._**

"Ever heard of the part of the city called Central Park?" Liv asked tenderly as they walked side by side towards the only natural piece of nature in the city. The only place there was trees and such.

Alex slowly nodded as her blue gaze watched the ground a head of them. "Yes I've heard of it. My father use to send me post cards from here with pictures of it on there. He use to take a lot of business trips up here with my mother. They always left nanny behind to watch over me. I was too little to go a long with them." She spoke in a soft sigh.

Olivia glanced over at the teen. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly does your father and mother do?" She questioned. She figured it was prying, but if this new young woman was willing to tell then so be it.

The blonde glanced up at the brunette then back a head of them. She couldn't just blurt out that her father was the president and that she had run away to escape the sheltered life she had grown sick of so long ago. "He owns his own vineyard out in California, near the boarder of Washington. He travels all of the place trying to sell his wine." She retorted simply, hoping that this kind person wouldn't see right through her lie.

Luckily for her, Olivia believed it. "Wow that sounds pretty nice. My father helps manage a nuclear power plant, while my mother was a stay at home wife. Those were the good times...when they were married. After the divorce, mom worked any where she could find a job." Liv explained gazing up at the dark sky. "Come on I want to take you to a place where I go when I don't want to be found." Liv added and began to run, chuckling as she did.

"Hey wait up!" Alex shouted and darted after the beautiful young adult.

After jogging down a long stretch of road, they soon entered Central Park. The soft earth was covered in a thick blanket of white snow. Alex came to a slow stop as her mouth fell open slightly, astonishing blue eyes scanning over the lit pathways. White Christmas lights lined the sidewalks throughout the park, the golden glow glistening off of the snow. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something cold and hard gently hit the back of her skull. She whirled around on her heels to see Olivia smirking softly at her holding another snow ball. "You bitch." The teen giggled playfully as she picked up snow and chucked it at Liv. The young adult could have easily dodged it, but let the frost hit her chest. The cook laughed and rushed towards the first daughter. Alex shirked playfully and began but was no match for the tom boy who grew up playing football with the guys in the neighbourhood. Liv's arms wrapped around the thin, sexy frame of the female teen and tackled her into a large pile of snow. The blonde was giggling the whole time, they both were.

"I haven't played in the snow since I was...five." Alex giggled sitting up slightly.

Liv kept an arm wrapped gingerly around the teen's frail hip, dark eyes gazing up at her. She sat up a little, moving a little closer to her. "Well, I'm glad I could break that." Her voice came out hushed, barely above the whisper. Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze, so many emotions whirling in the air between them. Olivia wanted to kiss Alex, Alex wanted to kiss Olivia, but neither of them did. Both to shy. After a few moments of awkward silence Liv stood up and helped the teenager stand once more. "Come on I still haven't showed you my thinking place." She spoke and began to walk towards a large oak tree.

Alex followed her silently, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach as her heart beat frantically against her chest. She was so happy being here, even if it was with someone she had just met. Come to think of it, this was the happiest she had been in a long time. Liv lifted a piece of large bark out of the way, opening the hallow inside of the tree to them both. Olivia slid through the opening and helped her new friend inside. There was a large hole in the ground with a ladder attached to it leading into the earth below their feet. The brunette wasted no time and slipped into the hole and began to climb down the ladder.

The blonde just stood there a little wide eyed. "Where are you going?" She asked a little alarmed.

"Taking you to my spot come on. I know this place like the back of my hand." The cook's voice echoed up. She was already at the bottom. Alex grumbled a few choice words. Dirt really wasn't _her_ thing. She liked to stay squeaky clean. Not having any say in the matter, the teen climbed into the hole and down the ladder. It went down a good ten feet into the ground. At the bottom it opened up into a long stone tunnel. Liv pushed a button, illuminating their way with the many lights that hung against the walls. Alex was needless to say stunned as she glanced around.

"How did this get here?" She breathed out.

Liv shrugged. "I have no idea really. I guess they built it in the colonial days. Who knows. I found it one night on the first week I moved to the city. Just follow me." She answered and began to walk down the long tunnel.

Ten minutes later the mouth of the tunnel opened to a large beautiful cavern. There was a large pond in the middle that was glazed over with a layer of thick ice. Frost covered the ground. "Oh wow." Alex whispered softly," it's so beautiful."

"Yeah. This is what its like in the winter. In the summer you can actually swim in the water." Olivia said snooping around and finally found what she wanted. She pulled out two bottles of egg nog and walked over to the teen and handed her one. "I keep things hidden down here. I'm the only one...we are the only ones who know about this place." Olivia added laying a thick blanket down on the ground and pulled a few pillows over to them then flopped down and began to sip her egg nog.

The first daughter placed herself right at the cook's side and scooted close to her, taking comfort in the close quarters between their bodies. She slowly sipped on her drink. "It's amazing. Thank you for sharing it with me." The blue eyed girl whispered softly laying her head gently on Liv's right shoulder.

The brunette smiled softly. "I figured I show you this place before you came back to my apartment. It was a long the way so...down that small tunnel a head leads to the outside of my apartment." she stated pointed at a small tunnel.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((Note from author: sorry it's boring...I'm tired . Thank you for the great reviews and for reading. The next chapter will be better.))


	3. Is this love?

**_Disclaimer:_** **_I do not own SVU nor do I own it's characters._**

After the last sip of her egg nog, Liv chucked the bottle a side. She glanced over at Alex, who's head was still leaning on her shoulder. She arched her eyebrows when she noticed the blonde had fallen a sleep. She was a little surprised really. _Must be from travelling._ Were the thoughts that slipped their way into the brunette's mind. She didn't care though. Hazel eyes taking in the sight of the sleeping beauty that was leaning against her. _She is so peaceful when she sleeps._ The chief thought silently as she listened to the young woman's steady breathing. She took in every sight, every sound, every texture. Her eyes watched the dancing golden rays of the Christmas lights that hung on the cavern's walls dance over Alex's smooth, creamy flesh. This was paradise, a little slice of heaven. Her heart skipped a few beats, and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Is this what love felt like?

Some time during the period of comfortable silence the two were sharing, the first daughter had fallen a sleep, exhausted from her travels. Eyelids drawn shut over her beautiful blue eyes, she leaned gently against her new friend. She took comfort in them being so close. Plus Olivia's ebony Parker coat made a comfortable pillow. Her chest slowly moved in and out in a steady rhythm. She hadn't slept so peacefully, so soundly in a long time.

The brunette glanced at her watch and sighed softly. It was getting late. Time was pushing to one in the morning and she had work early. Slowly, she stood wrapping her thin, yet built arms around the teen. In one swift motion she scooped the blonde up and cradled her as she began to walk through the small tunnel.

When Alex a woke, she was laying on a large beautiful bed. Dark oak posts were at each corner and there were black velvet curtains hanging off of top poles that went around the bed, making it seem like something that a vampire would use. She blinked a few times, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Where was she? Slowly she sat up, yawning softly as she stretched. She stopped when she heard a muffled groan. Her blue eyes glanced over. Curled up slightly beside her laid the young woman who had saved her from that strange man. A soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips. A content sight escaped the pair of gentle rose tainted lips of the teenager. She propped her upper torso up on her elbows as she laid back down slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping cook.

She laid there watching the brunette in her deep slumber, listened to her soft breathing. The head lights from passing cars filtered in through the ebony curtains and washed over the silky skin of the cook. When was the last time she had felt so content? It felt wonderful no longer having the bonds holding her in place. No one really expected anything of her at the moment. No pressure on her shoulders.

Alex didn't no how long she had just been laying there, watching Liv, but the morning sun's rays were soon shinning into the large bed room. It's pale golden glow shimmered onto the pair, causing Olivia to stir slowly from her deep slumber. Eyelids fluttering open, her gaze drifted over to Alex, who was still watching her with a smile upon her lips.

"Morning." The blonde's voice whispered out.

The chief could feel her cheeks heating up as a little red seeped into them. Why was she blushing? "Morning beautiful." She greeted back as she sat up slowly, stretching a little. "How long have you been up?"

"For a few hours." The teen retorted.

"And you were just sitting there watching me sleep?" Liv asked puzzled. She couldn't really say anything bad about it since she had fallen a sleep watching this young woman sleep.

The first daughter nodded slightly and answered," yes. You are so peaceful when you sleep. I like listening to you breath, it calms me."

The brunette's cheeks warmed up more as they grew a bright shade of red. No one had ever done that, let a lone say it. "Thank you I guess." She stammered slightly," do you want breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful." Alex replied smiling and giggling at Liv's reaction.

The brunette got out of bed while watching the blonde and went to walk backwards but ended up stumbling slightly. "Oops." She stuttered embarrassed. She turned quickly and left walking to the large kitchen.

Alex laughed softly and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't noticed it last night but the ceiling actually had been painted on. It was a beautiful dark blue with tiny white stars, a crescent moon, and fluffy white cloud rolling by. It wasn't like something a five year old would paint. It looked like it was painted by a great artist. Etched in one of the corners was Liv. Figuring it was her friend's nickname, she sat up a little. "She made that?" The words slipping out in a hushed whisper. She was brought out of her thoughts when her nostrils flared with the scent of frying eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, french toast, and sausage cooking. Slowly, she got out of bed and walked her way to the kitchen, noticing framed paintings hanging on the walls. Some of roses, wolves, sunsets, and even people. All had the word Liv written in the lower right hand corner.

"Did you do the ceiling?" The blonde asked walking over to the kitchen table and sliding into a chair.

Liv turned, putting the food onto all different plates and bringing all of it over to the table and set it down before her new friend. "Yes, and all of the paintings in the hall way." She simply answered sliding into the chair in front of Alex, so the two were facing one another. On the table there were a pitchers of water, orange juice, apple juice, and grape juice. "I didn't know what you wanted to drink or eat so I made everything." The brunette answered smiling a little.

"It smells yummy." Alex giggled softly as she took a plate full of food and began to eat.

The two sat in silence, eating. It was another comfortable silence. Neither of them felt pressured to speak, just enjoying one another's company. Both gazing deeply into one another's eyes.

The feelings that Liv had the previous night came flooding back. The first daughter's did as well. Was this love?

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I love you sweetie and I'm sorry I have to work late tonight )))


	4. Taking over me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU nor do I own it's characters.**_

Breakfast was actually comfortable with the silence. The two just gazing passionately into one another's vexing eyes. Olivia had no idea what was happening either. She had never felt such strong emotions to someone she had just met. As for Alex, she had been hurt to many times to allow herself to fall so quickly, but was this different?

The silence was broken when Liv glanced downwards at her watch and noticed the time. She quickly stood and took the dirty dishes over to the sink and set them down. "Shit. I have to get going to work, but I'll be back later tonight. I'll bring dinner home. Afterwards we can do what you want. Feel free to make yourself at home or tour the city." The cook said rushing over to the door and slid on her jacket.

The blonde frowned softly when he brunette got up from the table and walked to the door. She giggled when she saw how cute her new friend was when she was in a rush. "I'll stay here and let you give me the tour later." She spoke, tone tender.

Liv nodded and rushed out of the door. It only took her a few minutes to get to work, even running on the slippery walk ways that were congested with shoppers and people going to their morning shift. Her sleek dark shoes squeaked on the tiled floor of the kitchen as she rushed in, throwing her jacket into a back room. She slipped on the ebony hair net and walked to her cooking station and turned on the oven and a few burners as she began to take orders quickly.

A tall beautiful woman walked towards her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist from behind. She began to place soft tender kisses on Olivia's velvet flesh. "Hey sexy." The whisper slipped out and washed over the skin.

"Ileana. I didn't think you were working this morning." Olivia said slowly turning around in her lover's firm, yet gentle arms. She gave her a few quick kisses on the lips.

"Well maybe if you called last night you would have found out my others." Ileana growled softly under her breath, giving her a cold glare.

Liv gulped softly. She had forgotten all about calling her girlfriend. Why? Well because she had spent countless hours with Alex in her hiding place, then passed out with the blonde in her bed. Her gaze slowly slid up to the dark red head's emerald green eyes. Nothing but pain filling the jewel like eyes that belonged to her lover. Truth was, the brunette didn't even consider themselves a couple any longer. She no longer felt the passionate spark that she held so long ago for Ileana. They never had sex, hell Liv was still a virgin, which caused a lot of fights between the two. Also they never made out, or touched one another in a sexual manor.

"Ana, I was busy. Something came up and prevented me..." Olivia was explaining.

"And prevented you from pulling out your phone just to send a simple text saying something to me? Hmm? So what were you busy with?" Ileana snarled softly.

The head chief entered the area they were in. "Hey you two! Save the mushy shit for break time, or better yet, the end of your shift." He snapped.

Ileana snorted softly and withdrew and stormed off to the other side of the kitchen. Olivia sighed with relief. She glanced over at the head chief. "Thank you so much Celcil." She stated. Celcil and her had been best friends for a while.

He knew that the relationship between the cook and the waitress were rocky. Celcil gave her a slight nod. "Think nothing of it hun." He answered then walked off.

Work passed very slowly for the brunette. Ileana kept bitching and nagging at her. Finally closing time came, and Liv slid on her jacket and walked out into the ally after taking off the hair net. There in the ally stood Ileana. Olivia didn't want another fight. She wanted to get home quick so she could spend so time with Alex. "Ileana." Liv breathed out softly in slight surprise. The waitress's shift had ended at least three hours ago. "How long have you been out here?" She questioned stepping outside and shutting the door behind her.

Ileana sneered slightly and shoved her hands in the pockets of her fur coat. "Long enough." Came her sharp words.

The harsh texture of her tone was enough to cause the cook to flinch. "Why are you waiting?" She asked afraid of the answer. She walked over to her girlfriend.

Ileana could only smirk as Liv walked closer. She yanked Olivia to her and shoved her against the brick wall, trapping her there. Her gaze shifted up and down the slender body as a demonic smirk curled onto her lips. "For you." Her voice came out barely above a whisper.

Liv went to slap her but Ileana grabbed her hand and forced the brunette's arm above her head. Holding her wrists above her head rendered her arms useless. Olivia let out a soft whimper. "What are you doing?" She asked...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: Thank you for reading and for all of the wonderful reviews! Oh a little note for the next chapter it will be listed under M due to content along the lines of sexual. Also there is going to be a sequel to this story once it is finished. Enjoy!))


	5. I bruise easily

**_Discloser: I do not own SVU nor do I own it's characters. I do own Ileana though._**

Fear, panic began to pour into Liv's hazel eyes. She had never seen Ileana like this before. Normally she was one to brush things off and not let them affect her, but tonight Ana was far different. The scent of alcohol clung heavily to her breath, her emerald green eyes blood shot. No wonder why her actions were like this. Alcohol didn't settle well with Ana's mind. The poison always warped her into a lustful monster that forced herself upon others even when it wasn't wanted. Olivia had seen her like this several times before.

The brunette tried to struggle to get her wrists free, but it was no use. She could feel Ileana's grip tighten. She winced slightly at the pressure being applied to her fragile wrists. "Ouch. Ileana stop, you're hurting me." She whimpered softly.

Ileana's tender lips found the chief's neck and the red haired young woman began to place hard kisses on the soft flesh. She heard Liv's pleas but only smirked as she continued. Her one hand continued to hold Liv's wrists above her head. Her free hand found the zipper to the Parker that Olivia was wearing and she unzipped it. Slowly, she inched her free hand up under the brunette's shirt. Fingertips roughly sweeping over the tender skin. Her hand continued up to it's target. She took the cook's right breast into her hand and began to harshly massage it. She heard a whimper from Liv. It wasn't a whimper of enjoyment. No it was a whimper of pain. "You know what has always pissed me off? The fact that you flirt with everyone, and yet when it comes down to me, you don't show an ounce of affection for me! You won't even fucking have sex with me!" Ana's words came out in a soft hiss as her lips still continued to press against Olivia's neck.

"Ileana stop! You're drunk please stop I don't want this." The brunette pleaded and begged but still no avail.

Ileana's harsh massaging continued.

It was getting very late, and it was already almost a half hour after Olivia said she would be home. Alex sat on the tan leather couch glancing up at the wall clock. Worry gnawed at her heart, and a horrible feeling stirred in her gut. Something was wrong...something was very wrong. The blonde stood up and grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Liv had stated earlier where she worked, so the teen was determined to find it and see what exactly was going on. She ran out of the apartment building and down the sidewalks. She bumped into people as she pushed past them. Frantically she searched the names of the buildings. Not long after leaving she found it. Her heart slamming in her chest she went up to the large windows and peered inside. It was dark, and no sign of life existed in the restaurant. The first daughter was about to give up before she heard the commotion going on around back. She ran around the side of the building and to the entrance of the alleyway. There she saw the young woman who had saved her just the night before, pinned against the wall.

Ileana hadn't noticed that someone had found them. She dragged her free hand down Liv's torso. Her sharp nails digging into the tender flesh. Olivia cried out in pain as she felt the skin giving way to Ana's nails. Ileana's intentions were clear as day. She wanted Olivia in a sexual manor, even when Liv said no over a thousand times. Ana was always one to get what she wants, even if the one she took it from didn't want it. So she would take Olivia's virginity...by force. Her free hand stopped at the bottom to the black slacks. Before she could release the button she felt something cold and hard connect with the back of her skull. Then her world became dark as she fell into the abyss on unconsciousness. Her body became limp and collapsed to the ground.

During the time that Ana's nails were scrapping down the front of the brunette, Alex grabbed a pipe by a dumpster and swung it. The metal object connected hard with the back of Ileana's head. The force was strong enough to knock Liv's attacker unconscious. Olivia was stunned, shocked when she saw Ileana's limp body fall to the ground below. Her dark eyes glanced up and she noticed Alex standing there. Liv's heart was pounding hard in her chest, slamming against it. Her body shook with relief, and with fear. Weak knees finally gave way and the brunette fell to the ground. The blonde rushed over to her and knelt next to her.

"Olivia, are you ok?" The blonde asked concerned as she draped an arm tenderly around the brunette's shoulders.

The cook was speechless as she gazed up at the first daughter. Tears flooded her eyes, threatening to escape. Her heart was still frantically pounding in her chest. She opened her mouth to find the words to say, but her voice froze. Alex stood helping Liv stand as well. Gingerly, the blonde slipped a firm, gentle arm around the brunette's waist and they both walked back to the apartment. Neither spoke to one another. Olivia was still to shocked to say a damn thing.

Once inside the apartment, Alex took Liv to the bed room and placed her tenderly down upon the soft bed. Liv allowed her to do what she wanted, her body still shaking slightly. Alex left the bed room and soon came back with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and cotton balls. She approached the brunette and slowly unbuttoned the white blouse that Olivia was wearing. The crimson liquid managed to seep out of the fresh wounds on her torso and onto the white fabric. The blonde pushed the thin fabric away from Liv's upper body and tossed it a side. She knelt before her and drenched cotton balls in rubbing alcohol. "This is going to sting." Alex warned softly before she began to clean the deep cuts that Ileana's nails had made on the brunette's stomach and the tops of her breasts. Olivia's cheeks burned with the red that seeped into her cheeks. She was sitting here, before a beautiful young woman who she was falling hard for, and she was only wearing black slacks and a black lace bra.

The first daughter had to admit that the cook was very attractive sitting in front of her just wearing black slacks and a lacey garment. She kept that to herself though, at least for now. She didn't want to send the wrong signals. For God's sake Liv was just almost raped.

Olivia's jaw clenched hard together as she felt the sting of the clear liquid against the fresh wounds. She bit her lower lip. Alex was being so gentle though. Her hand slowly and gently caused the cotton ball to sweep over the cuts, cleaning them. Liv's heart fluttered inside of her chest as she continued to watch the blonde take great care of her injuries.

The brunette's hand reached out and caught the blonde's right wrist. Alex stopped and glanced up at Olivia confusion filling her beautiful blue eyes. Liv leaned down, their faces only inches apart. Their breath mingled between them. Slowly, the brunette lowered her lips towards the blonde's. Alex didn't pull away, in fact she leaned forward making it more easy for their lips to connect. A split second later their lips crushed tenderly against one another's. Their eyelids drifted shut as they stayed locked in a gentle, passionate kiss.

Butterflies fluttered around in Alex's stomach, her heart pounding frantically picking up it's speed. This feeling was unlike any other she had ever felt before. It was a slice of paradise reserved only for the two of them. The paradise, the happiness that the teenager spent years trying to find.

When she felt Alex's lips against her's, Liv's heart as well picked up it's frantic beating, fluttering around like it had wings. She knew from the second their lips touched she never wanted to kiss another's lips. This was her heaven, here and now with the blonde close by her side.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: Aw isn't that so sweet?! 333 Thank you for reading and for all of the great reviews!!))


	6. The right kind of wrong

**_Discloser: I do not own SVU nor do I own it's characters, but I do own Ileana._**

Their lips cradled softly against one another's. Both were lost in the sweet intoxication the kiss brought. Liv's tender lips slowly glided over Alex's, coaxing a soft moan from the teen. After a few moments the brunette pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Her voice came out in a hushed tone, barely above a whisper.

The blonde shook her head as she gazed into those beautiful hazel eyes. "No..it's ok really. I enjoyed it greatly." Alex spoke tenderly, her cheeks heating up to the blush that started to settle in.

"Don't you think that was sort of moving it too fast? I mean we have only known each other for about a day, but it already feels like I have know you for all eternity." The cook confessed, her tone still soft.

The first daughter smiled shyly and glanced away as the blush grew a little brighter. Her thoughts started to drift to what her father would say to her in this kind of situation. He always would say to her 'It isn't good for the president's daughter to engage in same gender relationships or to involve yourself in homosexual encounters.' She grew up in a world where her parents accepted people of that orientation, but when it came to their own daughter they didn't ever want to accept. They always told her she was just going through a phase and would grow out of it. As Alex sat there gazing at Olivia, she could only wonder was this just a phase like her father would always tell her? Or was this the really deal?

As Liv leaned forward to kiss her once more, the blonde shied away from her. The brunette pulled away, hurt plan to see on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked arching her brows.

The first daughter shook her head and stood up. "I...I can't do this, not now at least." She murmured softly, then rushed out of the bed room. She slipped her shoes on and slid the jacket over her and ran out of the apartment, leaving the cook to sit there and wonder what the hell just happened. She blinked a few times, making sure it wasn't a dream. Tears stinging those hazel eyes.

Meanwhile the blonde walked down the side walk. Every step her legs felt like lead. She stopped a few times to go to turn back, but then walked forward. An emotional way or 'yes go back' and 'no just keep walking' fought inside of her heart. Her heart said to return to Liv, but her mind kept forcing her to walk forward. Even though she had escaped D.C, and tried to force everything she had felt there down deep inside of her, it started to surface once more. Tears filled her captivating blue eyes as she continued her little journey. Off in the distance she noticed a diner was still open. Jamming her hands into her coat pocket, Alex walked inside and over to an empty table and sulked down into the chair. Only a few people remained there, whispering among themselves. An old lady behind the counter noticed the blonde teenager walk in. She studied the young girl, easily noticing the inner turmoil in those beautiful eyes.

The elderly woman walked over to her with a hot pot of coffee in her hands. She set a mug down in front of the teenager and poured the dark liquid into it and sat down in front of her, facing her. The first daughter was a little startled when she noticed someone perching themself in front of her. "Can I help you?" Alex asked arching a brow.

"The question is how can I help you?" The elder lady stated.

"I don't need help." The blonde murmured tenderly.

"Your eyes tell another story. You know they say the eyes are the portal to your soul. Even when you don't want to say something, to not speak unspoken words the eyes give it away." The old woman explained," your eyes are telling me that there is an emotional battle going on inside of your heart and mind. The reveal that you are hurt, confused."

The first daughter glanced up slightly and looked away. "Yeah...you;re right. It's just I ran away from home because of my parents. They never really accepted me for who I am, nor did I have a life there. I thought that maybe when I came here to New York City I could escape their words, the influences that they forced upon me and drilled into my mind for so many years, but I was wrong. They still haunt me."

"You can only push things aside for so long. Hide them in a closet and shut the door, but sooner or later that door creeks open and everything inside escapes. You are your own person. Just because society has told you to be one thing Alex, doesn't mean you have to be it. So what? People judge you for loving the same gender. Don't let it bother you. Don't let their words break you down, and diminish who you truly are. Love with your whole heart. Not with half of it or a shard of it. Love with all of it. The mind is for logic, the heart is for emotion." The elderly lady advised.

When the teenager glanced back at were the waitress had sat, she was gone. Blue eyes darting around the room, she frantically searched for the woman who knew so much about her. No avail though. The woman was gone, just like a nightmare vanishing in the morning's light. "Who was she and how did she know my name?" She spoke softly as she glanced down at the coffee. Picking up the cup, she let the warmth wash over her smooth flesh. Lifting it to her lips she took a few sips of the hot coffee. Should she heed the words of the old woman? Shaking her head she set the cup back down and shook her head. "I must have been imagining things." Alex mumbled through a tip down on the table and leaving the diner. Where to now? Back to the one she hurt? Or back to D.C where she would be caged for a lifetime?

((from the author: Thank you for reading and for all of the wonderful reviews!! Sorry if this chapter was a little dull.))


	7. Note to all my readers

I would like to apologize to all to my fans, and readers. I have experience many problems, which some prevent me from getting on and actually updating. A while ago my girlfriend and I of two years broke up(that was last year) so all my muse for writing, all my muse for fanfics, died. It took me a while to finally recover, but then I was faced with another set back. I have carpal tunnel, which prevents me from getting online the majority of the time. After getting several reviews and personal e-mails from those who follow my fanfics, I have decided to start writing again. Getting the support, knowing my stories are still liked and read, pleases me to no end. You all have inspired me to write again. So once a week I will try to update my stories. Thank you everyone for everything! =)


End file.
